The Runner of the Shadows
by Jess's Stories
Summary: Ashlynn is an ascended shadowhunter. She asks Maryse for help, and is willing to learn and help, but her comrades, aren't so trusting toward her. Will she be able to gain their trust? But, what happens when she isn't exactly who they thought? Or she ends up bringing her mundane problems with her too? Can she truly be a shadowhunter?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

"So, what's your name?" The girl looked up at Maryse. "Ashlynn." The girl spoke, with a sweet calming voice. Maryse knew she didn't belong here, but she could easily tell she was shadowhunter. But, she wasn't a normal shadowhunter. "Last name, dear?" Ashlynn shook her head, and hesitated to say but was able to get it out. "Willow." Maryse shook her head, she had never heard of this name, "dear, where are you from? I've never heard that name." Ashlynn knew she shouldn't have said it. "I wasn't born a shadowhunter." Maryse gasped, she knew what this meant. This girl had ascended.

"How old are you?" Ashlynn decided she would just spill the beans. "My name is Ashlynn Rose Willow. I'm sixteen years old, and was ascended. I'm from...Pennsylvania. I had nowhere to go near me, so I moved here, hoping you would take me in." Maryse wrote down what information the girl gave, but one question lingered, that she didn't want to ask. "You know I have to ask." Ashlynn nodded her head, "yeah, but my problem is, I don't who." Maryse again was faced with another challenging problem. The girl didn't know exactly what she was or who ascended her, this would be a problem, for sure.

"Well, we are by law to give you place, so you can stay, until we figure you out. Look, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning to introduce you, oh and make sure you're up first." Ashlynn nodded her head and went into the room she was given. Maryse explained that there were other shadowhunters living with her, and one living at home with his family, and that at one point, she would explain everything. She didn't give specifics and told her to get up early and find her, Maryse wants to introduce Ashlynn, herself.

Ashlynn sat in her room thinking about how she could have ended up like this. _'Who did it? Why am I like this now? All I remember is, someone training me, and then I'm in some whirlpool of glowing wind and I end up on a street with these tattoos on me, and I see things. I found out what I was and looked for the nearest "Institute", which is here in New York, but I wonder why and how?'_ she thought. Ashlynn had drifted off into her sleep, and letting go the questions, for another day.

She awoke early and heading to find Maryse, but instead found a man about nineteen, had golden hair and golden eyes. "Oh!" Ashlynn said as she bumped into this man. "My bad…who are you?" Ashlynn looked up and realized, she doesn't know him. "Uh, Ashlynn." Ashlynn stood there thinking of what had just happened. She noticed she bumped him heading into the kitchen. _'This is bad, very bad,' _Ashlynn thought. "What are you doing here? Are you new?" Ashlynn panicked, "Look, you know my name, Maryse said I could stay, and you'll officially meet me later, I got to go!" and she ran off, away from him. She had got to find Maryse.

Ashlynn looked down every hall to try and Maryse, and eventually found her in her office. "Maryse! We may have a problem," Maryse nodded her head for her to go on, "…I met some blonde kid, and he questioned me." Maryse chuckled, "that's Jace; you'll be fine, he's just a little curious, besides you're the only natural blonde around here like he is. You'll meet everyone soon, we just have to let them wake up." Ashlynn understood, but she didn't seem concerned about Ashlynn and her "condition".

Everyone gathered in the front halls of the Institute. And there she is, Ashlynn, standing next to Maryse. Ashlynn noticed there was Jace, a girl with red hair, and two kids with black hair who seem to be brother and sister. "Everyone, this is Ashlynn, she is a shadowhunter hailing from Pennsylvania. She is in a special "condition", she was ascended like Simon, but had no idea who had done it, and barely remembers. Ashlynn, because of this problem you need to tell us everything you remember that night so I can send a report to the Clave about a "new member," Maryse nodded her head for Ashlynn to speak. "My name is Ashlynn Willow, I was born in Pennsylvania, and was ascended. I remember some man asked me on my sixteenth birthday if 'I wanted to change the world', I had no idea what he meant. He pulled me over and asked about what I knew about myths, such as vampires and things, I told him I knew of them, but of course they're myths.

"He said behind every legend there is a truth, and I said I agree, but most are human based but exaggerated. He said that I had a good belief system and that I seemed strong enough to handle deep grief, he respected my "abilities". Next thing I knew I received a letter saying come to the park, daily and he would train me how to handle my grief. You have to understand, I had just lost my mother and I wasn't very happy, but the man seemed familiar, like someone I knew for a while a family friend, I assume. But every time I went he was there, waiting, to see how I would change. When he said we finished our sessions, he told me, 'you have grown to understand there are worse things out there, some you don't see, you would be a great teacher.' That night, some stranger pulled me into an alley and said 'drink', I didn't know what it is, he said he was doing an experiment to see who would drink something if they didn't know what it was, and "under pressure".

"He pressed a cup to my lips and I drank. It trickled in slowly, and velvety, soothing almost, and soon I was engulfed in what seemed as flame. I woke up with markings on me, and a sight I've never had. I could see the myths, and other things. I had a blade and it seemed no one could see me. I asked, I guess now, a vampire about what I was, he told me and I looked up the nearest Institute to find yours." Maryse hugged Ashlynn and she was a little uncomfortable.

"Well, Ashlynn I thank you for sharing, that clears a lot up, except, of whom ascended you. Anyway, let me introduce my children. This is Alec, and his sister Isabelle," she said as she pointed to the black haired brother and sister. Ashlynn noticed Isabelle had darker eyes, as where Alec had blue. "This is my adoptive child, Jace," Jace smiled and Ashlynn blushed. "And this is his girlfriend, our newest member, before you, Clary." Ashlynn smiled at her and Clary did the same. Then it clicked, "you two are the ones who killed Valentine and Jonathan," Clary frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to bring anything up, it's just that when I did some research your names and theirs came up." Maryse brought Ashlynn up to where there were once standing when Clary asked, "Why do you call him Jonathan?" Ashlynn turned around, "that's his name, correct?" Clary nodded her head but shook it soon after, confused, "yes, but he hated that name, and we never called him that, we called him by alias." Ashlynn shook her head, "I refuse to call someone by their alias, if I know their birth name, it doesn't matter what you are, that's the name you were given, you cannot change that, you must live with it, with pride." Ashlynn turned back to face her comrades and stand by Maryse. "Well, that's some opinion," Maryse said. Ashlynn kept her head down. She noticed everyone gave her a very, curious or annoyed look, especially Alec and Jace. She could tell that they were parabatai, anf who was cautious and reckless. "Okay, well, Ashlynn we need to assess your abilities, so off to the training room." Ashlynn and the girls followed Maryse, when she heard Alec ask something. "So, what do you think?" Jace looked at him, "She's curious, not many are ascended. I'm not sure yet."


	2. Chapter 2: She's a Runaway

_**A/n: So, this story actually takes place about a year or two after **__**City of Heavenly Fire **__**so this is why everyone is older and Simon is ascended and Maryse runs the Institute, not Hodge. Etc.**_

Ashlynn followed Maryse down to the training room. Ashlynn noticed Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec followed. When they arrived at the training room, Ashlynn went straight for the bow and arrow. She grabbed the bow and arrow, and walked over to Maryse. "Maryse, you said someone was like me, Simon maybe?" Maryse nodded her head, "yes, he is Clary's friend. He is the boy who doesn't live here, you can ask her about him later. Now, since you chose that weapon let's see what you can do."

Ashlynn pulled her bow and aimed. "Put up as many targets as you can," she said. Maryse wasn't sure but trusted the girl enough to obey the girl. Maryse put up as many targets as possible and waited. Ashlynn looked at her one target. The bull's eye. There was at least 5 dummies scattered between her and her target. She also had strings and things hanging from the ceiling. She looked around, and saw one opening. '_If I can hit that target the ricochet, should propel it into the target. It's now or never._' She saw her chance and took it.

The arrow flew past her as she let go. It hit the two targets in between the one she wanted the ricochet from. It bounced and landed right in the middle. A perfect shot. Maryse, Clary and Izzy stood there congratulating her, while Alec and Jace stood there amazed with their mouths agape. "How did you do that?" Alec questioned. "I took lessons while I was young." She smiled as Jace made a comment about how Alec would be pushed back because of how much better Ashlynn is.

Ashlynn then did well on the physical test, but failed on all the other weapons. She knew nothing. "Well, you'll be in a classroom for a while, so we should probably get you ready. Clary is still learning, so you can learn with Simon and Clary," Maryse explained to Ashlynn. She shook her head and headed off to take a shower while the other talk about her performance.

She walked toward her room, and passed by the library, when she bumped into a body. "Oh, not again. I'm sorry…" There was this shadowhunter with the same tattoos and had brown hair and eyes. He seemed to be about Clary's age, maybe Jace's. "Oh, no problem. Oh! I don't know your face, do I know you?" Ashlynn blushed at the fact he asked if she knew him. "Wait, are you Simon?" The boy nodded. "Huh, well my name is Ashlynn, Ashlynn willow," she said as she shook his hand. "I'm an ascended shadowhunter like you. The only difference is I know nothing of this world, at all." Simon nodded his head in agreement, "well, you're sort of right. I was mundane and because of Clary I got sucked in," he said with a smile, making Ashlynn laugh. "But, I got turned into the Daylighter, a vampire. Then because of Clary's brother Sebastian, a.k.a. Jonathan, we went to a demon realm and I lost being a vampire and my memories. But, because somehow I remembered the Instruments, I was ascended to learn and regain my memories of this world." Ashlynn nodded, "well, I eventually learn everything I need to know, oh and by the way I'll be in training with you and Clary," and she walked away. Simon headed toward the training room, hoping to find his friends.

"Simon!" Izzy screamed. She was so excited to see her boyfriend, although he was only gone for a day. "Simon! We have a new shadowhunter! And she's like you!" Simon didn't seem excited as Isabelle. "Yeah, I bumped into her on the way here." Izzy stepped away from him and put on her "mean face". "Well, I guess you'll just be best buddies, huh?" Simon and Clary just shrugged their shoulders.

Ashlynn got into the shower and realized she hasn't seen her family in weeks. Before she got in she wrote a note. She sealed it up in an envelope and went in the shower. Jace came and knocked on the door. He wanted to ask if she any other training and if she had family. She didn't answer so he walked in. He found the letter and began to read.

_Dear mother,_

_I'm sorry I left. Something came up and I can't explain. Just trust me that I'm okay and that I will be fine. Please don't look for me, I got into something you shouldn't know about. When time comes, I'll let you know but until then it's not safe. I made friends, and I have a roof and food for myself. And they're not bad people either, they're going to help me. I wish I could tell you so much mother, but I cannot. I truly am sorry and wish to return home soon. I promise I'll be back._

_Love,_

_Ash._

Jace heard the water stop, so he dropped the letter and left. Ashlynn walked out to find the letter had been opened. '_It's open…I didn't hear the door open. Who doesn't trust me? Jace!' _Ashlynn got dressed, grabbed her letter and left to find him. She found him in the music room practicing a piece. "You opened it."Jace looked up. He realized she figured it out, much sooner that he expected. "Opened what?" Ashlynn through her letter down. "Oh, don't you play coy with me!" Jace got up and in her face. "Coy? Fine. Yes I opened it!" Ashlynn backed away from him. "If you don't trust me, just tell me." Right then she had started to tear up and Maryse and the rest walked in. Jace through his hand up and sighed. "What the hell was that about?" Alec looked at Jace with anger. "I read a letter she was sending to her mom." Clary got mad and started to lecture Jace about privacy while Simon went after Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn?" He called out for her, "Ashlynn?" He didn't hear any reply. He walked to what he assumed her room and found her letter and bags were gone. Simon ran back down to the library. "Guys we have a problem." Jace looked at him, annoyed. "And, what is this problem?" he said with sarcasm. "Ashlynn left. She's gone."


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

_**A/n: Hey! Sorry, school started so I don't have as much time to write and I kind of forgot, but don't be mad. I'm back and I have a new chapter! Hope you guys like it! -Jess**_

'_I knew I couldn't trust him. Something about him, just told me to stay away.'_ Ashlynn ran back to her room, grabbed her things and headed off. She knew Maryse and Clary would be yelling at Jace, so she figured now would be good to leave. It wasn't until she heard Simon's voice off in the distance. _'Simon! Oh no, why? I like him, oh well, sorry Simon, you won't get me.'_ She slipped out her door and ran down the halls to the giant, gold, front door.

…

Simon had ran back to tell Jace the problem at hand. When he got there, everyone was yelling at him. "She's gone." Simon had finally said. Jace looked at Simon as if he was confused and pleased at the same time. "What do you mean gone?" Clary asked. "Literally. She took her things and left." Clary glanced at Jace, grabbed Izzy and took her, to what Simons assumed to find Ashlynn. Alec spoke up, "Jace, why don't you trust Ashlynn?" Jace looked at Alec then to the door to watch his sister and girlfriend leave. "I never said I didn't. It was a letter, a normal letter. Not an email, or a text, it was a normal letter." Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she doesn't like technology, or doesn't have any." Jace shook his head, "She wrote as if she wanted to be anonymous, but because she want her mom to know she's okay, she writes personally. It just doesn't make sense. It's like someone might be watching her, like she's being followed." Alec became just has curious as Jace. "You might have a point, but if you didn't like how she was writing a letter maybe you should've just asked her instead?" Jace nodded. He knew when he made mistakes.

…

Clary and Izzy walked out the door and headed out to find Ashlynn. "She couldn't have gotten far," Clary said. Izzy nodded in agreement. They searched and searched until the saw a shadow. They followed it and it was Ashlynn at the post office, dropping off the letter. "Ashlynn!" Isabelle screamed. Ashlynn looked over and saw Izzy running toward her, and ran. Clary and Izzy were both calling her to stop but she kept going. Ashlynn stopped in an alley, behind a wall. "Hey," Clary said. Ashlynn jumped and started to walk away when Clary grabbed her wrist. "Hey! What's going on? Why did you leave?" Ashlynn took back her wrist and stared at her. She breathed in and out. "What do you want?" She hissed. Izzy almost slapped her. "YOU! We can't just let you venture in the mundane world, not any longer at least. Demons will come after you. Whether you like it or not, you have to stay with us, just until you can defend yourself, and the Clave know of your existence. Once that's settled, you can leave." Izzy spoke harshly, but necessary. Ashlynn followed Clary and Izzy back to the Institute. She knew she could not run from them, because Izzy was right.

Clary, Izzy and Ashlynn were greeted at the door. "Well, it's nice to see you found her," said Maryse. As they all walked to the library, Ashlynn walked past Jace and gave him a glare. Jace did not like this. He was going to confront her when Alec grabbed his arm and shook his head, Jace settled down. "So, I'm sorry but I must ask this, why did you leave?" Ashlynn stared at her hands. She made them into fists and let go. "I left because if I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone. But, Izzy made a point. I cannot just wonder in the 'mundane' world. I must now live in this one." Maryse was to hear what her daughter said and applauded her. "But, you can trust us. Jace…he is hot-headed, and he always was and will be. But, he is someone you can trust. So, why did you write letter?" Ashlynn looked up at Maryse, finally. "I wrote it…because-. "Ashlynn was cut off when Jace had stepped up and finished her sentence. "Because you're being watched." Ashlynn nodded as everyone looked at her curiously and if you were Izzy, you gasped. "Ever since I ascended, I feel as if I'm being watched. And, Jace is probably right, I am being watched, from the guy who ascended me. But, it's all a fog, the preparations, the training, the actually ascension. I don't want to worry my mother, but then I don't want him to know about anything. I figured that if Jace was going to snoop around, that I shouldn't be here, because who knows where he is." Maryse smiled, "You can always trust us."

Ashlynn got up and walked over to Jace. "I want to say I am sorry, for judging you, and making an attempt to leave, Maryse." Maryse smiled and thanked her. Jace questioned her. "Why say you're sorry?" Ashlynn had turned back to him, after turning to see Maryse's smile. "Because, I did misjudge you, and if I'm to be working with you, I don't to question you, and you're fighting skills, and I don't want to cause awkwardness between any of us." Ashlynn was not one to show emotion so she walked away and headed to her room. "She's brave," Maryse said, "and wise." Jace stood there amazed at Ashlynn. Right then he accepted her apology, but the awkwardness would have to be worked out. Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Good job," he said. "For what?" Alec smiled at him as everyone left for bed. "For…listening, and understanding." Jace stood there thinking, _'she is brave.'_

_**A/n: I'm sorry it's short! I just thought this would be a good place to stop. But, I hope you liked it and I'll post next time! Review and thank you! I do not own **__**the mortal instruments**__** or anything pertaining to them.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Mundane school?

"_You're perfect…great size, mind, everything. You'll do great. You're strong, my little dove." _

…

Ashlynn awoke to her nightmare being over. She's still in the Institute. And, the nightmare have been coming every night for weeks now. It's been about two weeks, since Ashlynn tried to leave. She now realizes, she _is _being watched. 'Whom?' is now the question. She has been training with Izzy, Clary and Simon. She has become pretty good friends with them all. And, she still goes to mundane school, since it started about a week ago.

"Alec! Get off the phone!" Ashlynn shouted as she poked her tongue out. Alec's face turned red, as he realized she knew about him and Magnus, the high warlock of Brooklyn. She had to go to Magnus once to be checked out; to be sure she had the rituals performed so she can perform as a shadowhunter, without problems.

Ashlynn hoped by learning and fighting she would eventually be able to be rid of the nightmares, but the keep coming and sometimes, more than once. Especially, her latest. '_My little dove,'_ she thought. '_I am not dove, to be caged.'_

"Alright, that's enough for today! Someone has homework to do!" Clary yelled. Ashlynn looked up, with her golden hair in her eyes. She smiled. Clary and Simon understood her, since they both grew up in the mundane world.

Ashlynn missed the Appalachian Mountains, in Maryland, but the city grew on her. Central park, was one of her favorite places to relax and draw. Clary has been giving her lessons, to improve her skill. Simon has been helping her with school, and Jace is still hot-headed, but helpful. Izzy dismissed her "students" and off Ashlynn went to change and up to the greenhouse. She loved the magic of the flowers, and the peace and beauty that's there; a great place to concentrate.

Ashlynn changed from leather to sweatpants and a t-shirt, still all black. She grabbed her bag and headed up. She found the bench she usually sits on, and pulled out an apple and her homework. She bit into her apple as she started her chemistry homework. _'What is the configuration of Lithium? What are the allotropes of Sulfur?' _she thought.

"Do you spend a lot of time up here?" She thought she heard someone. "Well, define 'a lot'?" There stood a boy with the same golden hair as her, Jace. "You know, I never thought I be "friends" with you." Ashlynn pretended to look hurt. "Uh, Jace! I'm hurt," she said with a smile. Jace had started to chuckle. Jace noticed how her eyes sparkled with all shades of gold in her eyes, when the light off of the moon and flowers shone. She almost seemed like a spitting image of himself. "Well, I got to go. I have stuff to do, with the red head." Ashlynn smirked. "Yes, red heads are so demanding." Ashlynn kept contact with her mom, since the letter. She calls, she writes (more often then she calls). Ashlynn finished her homework and apple and headed down stairs to her bed. She was tired.

She woke up to an alarm going off, of course its six a.m. She gets ready for the day and sees everyone down at breakfast. Maryse prepared pancakes, which Ashlynn gladly took three. Alec and Simon finished eating and headed to the training room. Alec put his dish in the sink and went wherever. Jace came in and sat down as Ashlynn finished putting syrup and butter on each pancake. "Morning." Jace nodded. Ashlynn put her dish in the sink, hugged Maryse goodbye, and winked at Jace. She grabbed her things and headed off to her high school.

'_Wow, I'm pretty lucky. Maryse is like a second mom to me, and everyone else is like family. I mean I'm in 11__th__ grade, and I have all my memories, except for that night. And, Magnus couldn't restore it. I'm meant to have a block until the right moment. I'm lucky, this all could've been worse. I still don't know how I became so friendly with them all, but honestly I'm glad I did,' _she thought.

The high school had three floors, and room everywhere. There were a couple stairwells and a couple of sports field, a normal high school. Is took Maryse a while to be okay with Ashlynn returning to school, but Ashlynn knew it needed to be done. So, Maryse agreed.

"Rachel!" Rachel, was one of Ashlynn's best friends, since they were little. Rachel was about Ashlynn's height. But, she had red, brown (rust) colored hair, with hazel eyes. Thin and fit, and around Ashlynn's age. Rachel turned around to see Ashlynn waving her hand across the hallway. "Ashlynn! Hey, I want you to meet someone. This is Scott, he's in our chemistry class." Ashlynn walked up to Scott and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Ashlynn, new to the school?" He nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually from Chicago. But, it's nice to meet you, Ashlynn and thanks Rachel for taking me to chemistry." Rachel smiled and Ashlynn, well didn't seem to like him much. Scott, was about couple inches taller than Ashlynn, about seventeen, had black hair and moss green eyes. He had this feel of him that put Ashlynn on edge. '_He's different, he's…! He's a werewolf!' she thought. _

…

'_Rachel's a sweet girl for helping me around here, but she keeps talking about Ashlynn, I guess her friend,' _Scott thought. Scott wanted to see Ashlynn. He has this feeling he knew her already. There was talk of an ascended shadowhunter with her look, and how she can't remember anything of the night she ascended. The pack, seemed quite interested in her. '_Look, there she is. She's her! A shadowhunter! Wait, in a mundane school?!'_


	5. Chapter 5: Scott

"Hey, Rachel, would you mind if I talk to Scott real quick?" Rachel shook her head.

Ashlynn grabbed his arm and dragged him closer to the gym doors, away from Rachel, as the social butterfly, talked to others.

"What the hell dude? You're a _werewolf_," she said. He nodded. "Well, what about you, _shadowhunter?_" He made a point. She pouted her face at him.

"Fine. We keep watch on each other agreed? And, you have to come to the Institute. I need to know why you're here."

He put his head down and shrugged. "Fine. I'll come by later, don't worry, I know where it is." And, he walked off.

"Hey! Where's he going?" asked Rachel. "Probably to class. We should go to class." She agreed, and took off.

They were all in chemistry and she couldn't but keep looking at him. Ashlynn could see the werewolf in him. She preferred them over vampire, warlocks were on a different scale to her. But, she liked him. He seemed nice, but she couldn't see why he was in school? But then again, why was she there?

She finally stopped when she noticed Rachel was flirting with him. '_Ugh, mundanes…he he I said mundanes,'_ she thought.

'_Really Rachel, I'm gone for a few months and you go around making friends and flirting, really? People change. I changed. Literally.'_

Her train thought disappeared when he looked at her and walked over. "Partners?" She nodded and Rachel huffed at her. She laughed. "Sure. But, what are we doing? She said as she blushed.

"Element configurations." That was easy. She explained to him how to do configurations and set him off. She did her half and waited for him.

"What?" She shook her head. "Nothing, just. Usually I can pick out people, but I couldn't until I saw your eyes." He laughed and looked up, making her laugh. "Well, my eyes are so beautiful, they're hard to resist." She shoved him. He laughed and continued his work.

Class was over and Ashlynn gathered her things and headed off. "Where you going?" She looked at her schedule. "History."

"Perfect." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to class, by skipping down the halls. _'Why is he being nice? I don't mind, it's just different,' _she thought.

Scott was about Ashlynn's age. Tall, brown hair, curly too. He wore a blue leather jacket, ripped black jeans and a red t-shirt. _'She's cute, I'll admit that. Might as well be friends.'_

School went on and Ashlynn realized she had three of her classes with him, and two were in the morning, back to back. She gave him her number and told him to come by later.

Ashlynn walked home and Izzy greeted her.  
"I heard you met a guy?" She nodded

"But, he's a werewolf." Izzy gasped.

"Do not turn down love! It don't matter…I mean Simon was a vampire…"

Ashlynn chuckled. "Yes, but he's not anymore, and besides I don't even know him…well enough….yet." Izzy laughed and walked inside.

Ashlynn set her things down and grabbed an orange, her favorite fruit.

She heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, you're early." Izzy comes running in.

"HI! I hear you're the boy-"

"Isabelle!" Ashlynn yelled.

"Anyway! Come on in!"

Ashlynn said something under her breath.

…

"So, I assume you're the werewolf." Scott nodded his head.

"Scott, this is Isabelle-"

"I heard of you, and the others…like Clary, and Jace. Mostly from Luke."

Ashlynn turned to see Clary come in holding her sketchbook. "Ah, so you know Luke. Which means, you must know me, Lycanthrope."

Izzy shoved Clary and smiled. "Stop being so _regal _Clary. This is Scott, Ashlynn's friend," Izzy said as she winked at Ashlynn. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Scott why are you school?"

Scott refocused and looked at Ashlynn. "To fit in. Luke has the store, some other wolves have jobs, so why not me. I might as well get a diploma."

Izzy nodded and went off, probably to find Maryse to tell her of the Scott. Clary left to find Jace, so he could meet Scott. Then, Simon walks in.

"Hey, look a werewolf!" Ashlynn rolls her eyes, and pushes Scott to a different room. "Let's go…Hi Simon!" Ashlynn said as she waved him away.

"He seemed nice," Scott said.

"Yeah he is, but you can meet the former Daylighter some other time."

Scott's eyes grew wide. He pointed hysterically at the door. Ashlynn took Scott to her room, so they could talk without questions going down Scott's throat.

"Yes, he was the Daylighter. But, _**was**_**, **he's not anymore." Ashlynn set him down on a chair as she sat down on her bed.

"So, you joined to fit in. literally. Smart, I only joined because I know if I didn't, people would definitely question me."

Scott got comfortable and looked around. "Why would people question you?"

Ashlynn pulled her knees up to her chest.

When she was little and when she didn't know what to say, she would sit and pull her knees up, it's a habit she's never be able to break.

Scott noticed her movements. She looked so helpless, innocent and cute, like a child. He looked at her long blonde hair in a braid, and noticed the warmth in her golden eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because I wasn't born a shadowhunter. Some guy, I don't even know did this to me, 'my little dove'," she tucked her head into her knees.

"Ash, you're fine. No one knows except me. No one can hurt you, even him or whoever. You are no one's dove."

That was it. It all came back.

_**A/n: Hey! so, I'm sorry it's short, but I kind of wanted to leave a cliffhanger, eventually I will be able to right 2,000 words, but until then...**_

_**Anyway, so I hope you like where it's going, yes eventually you will know why she's a runner of the shadows... :P but I will see you next time!**_


End file.
